Colton's epic hoenn adventure
by hoennepic98
Summary: Colton is just starting his adventure to be champion of hoenn join him on his grand adventure to the top


Colton's epic hoenn adventure! Chapter 1 Colton's decision

Authors note: hello to whoever reads this I'm glad you decided to give me a chance. Now since this is my first story please point out any misspellings I may have missed. Now ONTO THE STORY!-

In Oldale Town a 15 year old boy with spiky jet black hair is waking up.

Colton opens his dark green eyes and he looks at his alarm clock " 8 o clock perfect timing," Colton says with a grin and he walked into the shower. After ten minutes he walks out of the bathroom puts on his traveling clothes and he packs his bag. He headed downstairs and saw his aunt. After Colton's parents died in a plane crash his moms sister Annebeth took him in when he was six. he ate some breakfast and said goodbye to his aunt

she sat down "do you know which starter you're going to go with?" she asked looking at him from the couch.

Colton puts his combat boots on and turned took face her " I don't really know I'm going to go with my gut," Colton says opening the door.

He steps out side and takes a deep breath and heads off to little root to professor birch's lab. Colton walks down the streets of oldale town till he reaches route 10 which leads to little root town. He takes a deep breath and walks onto the Route.

An hour or so and Colton finally reaches the town and he walks down the only street in town. He sees the lab just a little ways down the street when suddenly a boy with white hair slams into Colton. Colton gets up "what in arceus's name was that for!" Colton barks.

The white hair boy gets up and backs up a little from Colton's size. Him being 6.5 is a little understandable to be a little startled. The boy recovers from his shock and stands straight"im sorry I just don't want to be late to get my first Pokémon". he says excitedly.

He holds his hand out to Colton "im Luke Birch professor Birch is my uncle and my dad is the gym leader of petalburg gym" he says with a grin.

Colton returns the grin and shakes his hand "im Colton Stone Steven Stone was my father". He releases and Luke's expression saddens" im sorry for your loss "

Colton shrugs "its ok my parents passed away when I was six it's been 8 years since the passed away" he starts walking to the lab and Luke follows.

They reach the lab end they walk inside and they see the professor chasing after a torchic while a mudkip and treeko watch nearby. He finally grabs the tiny bird and it chirps with glee. Colton clears his throat while Luke chuckles.

The professor looks over to the two boys"oh hi sorry I was just trying to get this torchic to calm down and she started running around the place any way im professor Birch "he extends his hand to Colton.

Colton shakes it and smiles "Colton Stone from Oldale town" he lets go and nods towards the three Pokémon eating" are those the three starters that are available professor?" he asks questionably.

The professor smiles "ah yes so which one will you choose to be your friend and partner" he gestures to the three Pokémon.

Colton walks over to the three and kneels before them and looks at them in turn and the mudkip walks up to him and smiles and he rubs his head on his picks up the mudkip and turns to face them "I choose this little guy if that's ok with you and him".

mudkip looks at Colton "mud mudkip!" he chirps happily smiling up at Colton

"well I think that's a yes" professor Birch says laughing and he hands Colton Mudkip's ball " and here is his pokeball" Colton takes it and returns Mudkip to his ball.

Then the Torchic walks up to luke and pecks his foot he looks down "hey do you want to come with me on my journey?" he asks her she ponders for a sec and she jumps up and lands in his arms "torchic tor" she smiles "we are going to go far you and me" Luke smiles and holds her close.

The boys both turn to look at the professor and smile he nods "well now that's settled how about you stay for dinner and head out tomorrow" he says while walking to a table and grabs two devices he walks back and hands them to the two boys "these are pokedex's they record data for all the Pokémon you will meet here in hoenn " the boys smile and take the devices.

Colton points his at mudkip and it says in a robotic voice "Mudkip the mud fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive fi on its head to take radar readings of its surroundings " it beeps and turns off Colton smiles and puts mudkip on his shoulder then they all walk to the professors house for the time being.

At the professors house Colton is seated at the table talking to a cute brunette named may who is now the hoenn champion. "so what's it like being the champion stressful I bet," he asks with interest.

may nods, "yeah sometimes but at least I get to battle so many different trainers and Pokémon its a great experience," may sighs and looks at her family. "but I never would have been able to do all this without my family they've been there for me all the way," she smiles when the professor scares the crap out of Luke.

Then mrs birch hollers at them "come on dinner is ready," they all walk into the kitchen table and they are seated.

Half an hour later everyone is watching mays old champion battles and Colton watches quietly memorizing her strategies and battle style. the last battle ends and the professor turns the TV off."well you two should head to bed you start your journey tomorrow and it would be a good idea to get an early start "he says while getting up.

both boys nod and go upstairs to the spare bedroom they are using Colton turns off the light and crawls into his sleeping bag getting comfortable he closes his eyes. "hey Colton would you travel with me on my journey. it would be better to travel with someone than to travel alone" Luke said while staring at the ceiling. Colton ponders for a moment and opens his eyes "sure id be fun we'll take on the league together" he says with a smile then the boys shake on it and go to sleep.

Authors note: hey guys thanks for reading how did you like the chapter please review ill be back with another chapter soon


End file.
